mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Birdo
Birdo is a starter character in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and an unlockable character in Mario Kart Wii. Birdo can be unlocked by playing Time Trials on 16 different courses at least once, playing 250 VS matches in online games, or playing 1,350 unique races. Birdo is also the only character that is NOT a Staff Ghost time trials character in Mario Kart Wii because there is no course made uniquely for her. That means she lacks a home course in the game. She is also Yoshi's love interest. Characteristics Birdo looks somewhat like Yoshi, but there are some differences. For one, Birdo is pink in color, she has a white chest and on her left hand, she shows off a diamond ring. She has red spikes going along her back and tail. She has a large, open mouth and eyelashes, unlike Yoshi. She also has a big red bow that she wears on the back of her head. You gotta love that bow, you know. Her hands and feet have claws, she has four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, she also has white pads on the plant of her feet. Vehicles Karts *Turbo Birdo *Standard Kart M *Classic Dragster *Wild Wing *Super Blooper *Daytripper *Sprinter Bikes *Standard Bike M *Mach Bike *Sugarscoot *Zip Zip *Sneakster *Dolphin Dasher Other Appearances Birdo has been in the Mario series since his debut as a boss in Super Mario Bros. 2, where she would shoot eggs across the stage at the player. However, Birdo was not a common character until her first playable appearance in Mario Tennis on the Nintendo 64. In this game, Birdo had a more feminine voice and could talk normally. Ever since this game, Birdo has been appearing in most Mario spin-off games, mostly the Mario Party series in Mario Party 7, Mario Party 8, and Mario Party 9. She has also appeared in the Mario Golf series and the Mario Tennis series. Birdo also appeared in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, and Paper Mario: Color Splash. Birdo is rare to come up in some new games and is not present in Mario Kart 8 (Deluxe). Birdo appeared in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! for the Nintendo GameCube and acted as the partner of Yoshi. The two shared a special item, where they would throw a rapidly moving egg (green or pink, depending on the thrower) that would home and bash into others. Petey Piranha and King Boo can also use this special item but only the Yoshi Egg. Birdo also reappeared in Mario Kart Wii as a middleweight racer. Unlocking Criteria Mario Kart Wii * Play Time Trials on 16 different courses * Win 250 WFC races * Win the Star Cup * Play 1,350 unique races Staff Ghost Tracks *Dry Dry Desert (GCN) along with Yoshi Trivia! *The pads of her feet are similar to Bowser Jr.'s. *Birdo is mentioned on the Sunshine Airport intercom. *Despite not appearing in Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8, or Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, several Birdos make cameo appearances in the audience. In earlier games before that, Birdos still appeared in the audience but these Birdos were blue. *Birdo, Diddy Kong and Funky Kong are the only playable characters from Mario Kart Wii to not be playable in Mario Kart 8 or its port. **Birdo is also the only one of the three to not be a Kong. *Birdos come in a variety of colors, like green, red, and even gray. *Birdo could have been inspired by the Snowth, a creature in the song "Mahna Mahna" from the Muppets. *The Super Mario Bros 2 manual mentions that Birdo is actually a boy, and pretends to be a girl. de:Birdo Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Special Racers Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Characters Category:Females